Allegory: Prequel/sequel to " Speech and Debate"
by RamenKitty
Summary: sequel to " Speech and Debate" The force spirts think on themselves and their allegory existance.


* gasps* you want more? Okay…this is just a little bit more.  A collection of short stories really, involving Darth Vader a.k.a Anakin Skywalker and two sprits of the force.

--------------------------

Title: Allegory (Sequel to " Speech and Debate" actually, more of a prequel…^_^) 

Timeframe: throughout the movies. 

Summery: A summery of what a Midi-Chlorian would think of what's going on in the star wars universe throughout the movies.  How much would you suffer for something you loved? 

 Genre: Angst/confusion. 

Notes: Lil' bit of self-insertation…mainly of earth.  Nothing else.

Star wars belongs to Flannel man, no not the superhero, the director…you know…George or…something yeah.

Go Star wars! ^_^ Go George Lucas! Please don't sue ^_^

Dedicated to anyone who has lost someone special during any conflict, disaster or war. 

-------------------------

" Who will remember once we are gone?"

- Neniya Gray.

-------------------------

-Time-

Lost in the sequences of events that made up lives of millions I become fully aware of it.

            It is something I am above and below.  The great killer and the great destroyer.  The essence of things that have yet to be, and always were.  The single child of a cold and unforgiving universe, abandoned to seek reckless revenge against the Universe's inhabitants.

            Once, when I was very small, someone or something told me the story of how things were created.  As I grow older, I find that it depends on the points of view of all beings…this version of how life began.

Who am I?

Why do I exist?

            I watch as events unfold that will lead to an eventual changing pattern.  In two places at once, two worlds grow into themselves…and ways of life are changed.

In one world, a primative species awakens unto itself and vows revenge against a shadowlike enemy.

In another, old ways are changed, as they have been for centuries. 

            What was there before the mysterious Jedi? A group of strange people, who were outcast, shunned by their brothers and sisters? Perhaps, on every world, prejudice takes one form or another.

On this primative world I stare at now, it is by skin.

On another world, it is by ability

            There.  Once again a soul has given itself to the darkness that my brother inhabits.  It has been lost in an all-consuming fire, and died, or so it believes…

Hell is fire, burning smoldering coals.

But fire is also life.

            Two lives, two separate fires watch and wait for their chance to burn.  As one flame goes out, a new one is lit.  The Sith have a saying, " There can only be two, a master, and an apprentice."  This is not true for the force.  When one light is extinguished, another is lit, this has always been so.

            Lost in a tiger's roar, a child grows up in an unfamiliar house whilst the other half of her soul sings among desert sands.

And a dark soul watches constantly from inside an ice-cold prison.

            Beings often wonder, where they go when they die.  Watching from the outside, seeing the life after death that awaits all I can only say this.

It is the great mystery…the great enchantment.  Something that even I, as a being who sustains the force, don't understand.

            The Jedi are our gift to the Universe we once lived in.  The Jedi are the children we left behind when we fled all those years ago…

Why?

            I ponder that as I hear my dark and silent brother brood near me, why did we leave all those years ago? What drove us from our homes? What drove us to the far and distant reaches of a plain that will never exist for the human mind?

The same thing that drives everything.

            Oppression, anger, fear, jealousy, the desire to breath free to live without the demands of the other beings-

I sigh; my brother and I have been debating this during the entire struggle.  On a different world, in a different plain, it is called " Star Wars" while the beings who call it that, and those few who perceive the existence of other worlds, attempt to tell a story that only a human could tell accurately…

Well Neniya, which is it? Good or evil? 

I bring my knees up to my chin, hovering in non-dimensional space.  While I muse on the workings of the great universe, my brother and I have constantly been trying to figure this out.

Its like the guy said…it's neither, its both…

IF you say it all depends on your point of view, I may have to kill you. 

            My brother hates it when I quote those who have passed on to the other side.  I stare at him, as he waits for an answer.  His dark hair, his flaming expression, the stupid snake draped over his neck…

It's allegory dear brother.  Pure and simple Allegory. One represents the other; the whole is represented by different versions of the basic forces of the Universe.  By THE force, as a matter of fact. 

This threw him for a loop.

Kind of like us. 

I laugh and somewhere a child is born, a star dies, and a million dreams are answered across space.

Yeah, kind of like us. 

I laugh as the son of Luke Skywalker slowly takes shape in the dark recesses of the Universe that create souls.  I cry as I hear Anakin Skywalker begging for absolution from those he loved.

Yeah, it's all Allegory.

And sometimes, that's the only way things can be.

------------

In a rotten mood, read and review please! ^_^


End file.
